


Another World

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Zelda, Based off of my Tumblr Post, Ficlet Collection, Link and Zeld as siblings, M/M, Sidon/Link happens in later chapters, They adopt Zelda, Trans Link, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Zant and Ghirahim are the best parents, Zant and Ghirahim as Link's parents, post hyrule warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: After Hyrule Warriors Cia/Lana see that Ghirahim and Zant are in love, not wanting to brak up a couple in love she pulls a few strings and creates a new reality for them.Aka Ficlets set in world where Ghirahim and Zant are Links parents.(Featuring future Sidlink and sibling Zelda and Link)





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> How it all starts.

Ghirahim and Zant hadn’t meant to fall in love, hell they’d been sent here to fight a war, they were from different worlds, completely different realities…

 

But they hadn’t been able to themselves, hadn’t been able to stop it.

 

Even with all the chaos around them they’d fallen feast and hard and deeply in love.

 

It had been a mistake.

 

They knew somewhere in the backs of their minds that, this couldn’t last.

 

They were going to have to go back to their own worlds.

 

Be separated.

 

To give half their heart away and then lose it.

 

But they couldn’t help it.

 

When Cia was defeated…they’d felt the pulls back and tried to fight it, they’d tried with every bot of themselves.

 

Even as they felt the worlds around them fade away and cried out for each other. They’d expected to wake up alone in their own worlds.

 

Heartbroken and forever bereft of the one person they truly loved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They had not expected to wake up in a void of white, together.

 

With the new Cia, Lana, the 2 sides as one.

 

Standing there and offering them a future together.

 

Apparently the goddess is a sucker for love stories and doesn’t want to see a love destroyed.

 

Doesn’t want to break anyone else’s heart like hers broke, that was what caused all this after all.

 

She opened the door before them…a new world...a new reality a different from one from both the ones they’d been in but the same.

One still bound by tri force and the story of the hero of time, the princess and their once master.

 

But one where both of them can be together.

 

They want to ask her why…but neither do.

 

They find that neither of them actually care.

 

Not when they can be together.

 

They don’t quite believe it even as they step though the door disappears and they are left somewhere familiar and completely new to them

 

 

* * *

 

 

They take over a kingdom quickly.

 

Or more accurately get rid of the useless petty king who treats all the races he deemed ‘beneath’ him, moblins and the like as slaves.

 

It’s almost laughable easy really.

 

There’s no hero around as far they can tell, they don’t know if he hasn’t been born yet or has long since died.

 

They find they don’t really care.

 

Hyrule exists still but they don’t hear anything about a princess…they don’t hear much about the kingdom at all rally.

 

They purposefully try to ignore it.

 

They have already been involved in this destined fight twice they do not want to be involved a third time.

 

They don’t go looking for the Gerudo and their once master either…

 

He has had their loyalty in 2 separate worlds each, in 2 lifetimes.

 

This lifetime is for them.

 

* * *

 

Zant is actually a very good and just ruler, when he doesn’t have to usurp the throne (murder of the inept former king not withstanding…no one had really cared anyway), and Ghirahim although also a king (because he would be anything less than an equal with Zant in every way) was also an amazing commander.

 

He managed to turn moblins and random monsters into an organised army.

 

They set order and rules, helped their kingdom grow, even started trade (though not with Hyrule…they are NOT getting involved in that mess or taking any chances at all thank you very much).

 

They learn more of the magic and history of this world, so similar and different at the same time.

 

They are happy.

 

Eventually they find a very old and very unique spell.

 

One that using the blood of 2 people can create a child.

 

They eventual decide to do it. 

 

Their child is perfect.

Pale grey skin and pointed ears like Ghirahim, hair a pale orange a mixture of their tones and messy with Zants, with light twili markings marring their face.

 

They love them instantly.

 

* * *

 

Their child grows happily, learning history and magic from Zant, swordsmanship and strategy from Ghirahim.

 

They take far more to swordsmanship, though unlike their father they cannot become a blade, not from lake of trying.

 

They are happy.

 

Everything is perfect.

 

One day their child nervously tells them “i…I’m not a girl I’m a boy!” looking worried. 

 

The 2 rulers instantly hug their son and reassure him.

 

It is later when Zant is amending papers to reflect the word prince that they ask

 

“so have you thought about what name you want us to call you little blade?” Ghirahim asks teasingly.

 

Their son gives a thoughtful expression before smiling “Yeah I know one I like”

 

“what is it?” Ghirahim asks and Zant turns around to hear.

 

Their son beams up at them both “Link”

 

The twili and sword spirit freeze eyes widening and staring at their son

 

“…dad’s are you ok?”

 

Their son and the future hero of time asks.

 

 

 

Oh fate can go and fuck itself

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Cia/Lana had this planned (and she is laughing)
> 
> Next Chapter: FUCK our son is stuck with an awful destiny and could die!  
> AKA: GhiraZant freak out and are worried parents


End file.
